New Home
by Shiego623
Summary: Ok so I'll just take a break from my other story and to this so I hope you enjoy it :D DiegoxShira


**Hey everyone I know that was doing my 'Ice age and modern time kids' but hey I had an idea of how the herd settle down on the new island (but mostly Diego and Shira) ok if you guys our thinking about this in my ice age and modern time kids before my OC's came in the ice age it is….and also this is the reason why Diego was so shy tell Shira his feelings well not really this is just a specialty of Diego and Shira spending time together on the island.**

**NOTE: Diego hasn't told Shira his feeling and Emma, Anna, and Yasmin will be in the story for a little bit**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE OR Emma, Anna and Yasmin they belong to Ice age watermelon**

* * *

It took the Herd a long journey but they made it to their new home in Switchback cove.

Everyone was getting used to their new home and started to find a cave to live in **(But of course for the birds they stay in trees) **While the others explore the island.

"Okay everyone since this our new home some of us will be exploring the island to know places better in case they get lost, So lets do it by groups" Manny said to his herd members then Sid nudge his mammoth friend to remember that they have Shira now making him remember to put Shira with Diego and the two males chuckled quietly so their friend Diego won't hear but Diego saw it and he growled a little at them.

"Ok listen carefully" Manny said and everyone listen carefully even Granny,Shira went in front passing Diego and brush her fur with his that it made him have chill in his spine.

"I'll go with Ellie, Sid will be with his Granny, Crash and Eddie will go together" Manny look at them giving them his Don't-cause-any-trouble stare.

"Peaches will go with Louis" Manny look at Louis saying protect my daughter and he nodded.

"Emma, Anna and Yasmin go together, that only leaves Diego and Shira together" Manny said giving Diego a evil smile **(not the smile like Gutt, it's more like a teasing smile) **Diego looks at him giving him his You-did-that-on-purpose stare.

"I guest it's you and me" Shira said looking at Diego right in the eye, for Diego, Shira was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen not that he will ever tell her.

And the two adult saber's went.

Emma went up to her adopted father "You know dad that was a little bit mean of you to do that to uncle Diego making him 'Shy' around auntie Shira" Emma said giving her dad a smirk face.

"I know but it was the right thing to do since he never been with a female saber" Manny said and went with Ellie "True true" Emma said and went with her best friends.

**Diego and Shira POV**

(In Diego's head) I can't believe Manny did this to me but I got to admit that he was trying to help me be with Shira since I'm a little shy around her.

Diego took a moment to admire the former pirate in all of her glory. The sunlight shined on her white and gray coat, and her eyes looked at him with such.. affection. The light gray freckles above her nose, not noticable to a lot of people, but he adored them. And than she did have an amazing body.. but..

"Diego!" She snapped him out of his thoughts before he'd think something he might regret.

"Oh.. uhm.. sorry." He apologized.

"Did you see something you like?" Shira raised an eyebrow and Diego felt his fur growing hot.

Diego grumbled something before he started to walk faster. "Come on, let's go looking around.."

He heard Shira's laugh. It was beautiful in all honesty.

_Damn. How did you fall like this?_ Diego thought, looking back as Shira ran to catch up to him and he felt their fur brush as they walked.

"So softie.. I was thinking.." Shira started slowly, Diego growing concerned at her expression in her eyes.

The white saber tooth continued, "Maybe we could share a den.. at least for a little while.. I mean, don't get any perverted thoughts.."

She held back a laugh seeing the orange saber's face turn red as he looked away for a brief moment. "I just don't feel.. comfortable being alone after all of this.."

Diego looked over at her and saw a pang of loneliness in her eyes. He softly nudged at her shoulder with his head. "No problem, Kitty."

Shira sighed. "I told you not to call me that." She said in a bittersweet tone.

Diego chuckled as they kept walking. They walked across the snowy area, looking around.

"You have no idea how glad I am to be on land." Shira said softly. Diego smiled at her softly. "And I bet you're glad that you're with me." He grinned, teasing her.

Shira pricked her ears at this but didn't turn her gaze towards him. She just rolled her eyes and than looked up, hearing water rushing down. The white saber picked up the pace until she saw a large waterfall cascading down.

"Wow." She said, taking in the view of the sunlight glistening on the water, rocks lying around the shore. "It's a beautiful view." She murmured.

Diego felt his throat closing in, but he managed to get what he wanted to say out as he looked over at her. "My view's more beautiful.."

Shira blushed deeply and looked down at her paws, her heart beating ninety miles a minute and her stomach had butterflies in it. _Damn it Shira! _She let out a desperate sigh, hating this feeling he was giving her. It was something she had never experienced before. She heard Diego purr with affection and amusement and she had to smile.

She stood up and cleared her throat, shaking the tingly numb feeling out as good as she could.

"Let's go check it out." Diego suggested. "I'll race you there!"

Shira smirked at him. "You're on, softie!"

They both ran neck and neck, but when it came to who won, Shira carefully slid onto a wet rock, gripping at the slippery surface with her claws and staring down at the water with terror in her eyes as she let out a relieved sigh.

Diego came up to her and sighed. "You got me."

"Of course I did." She said, slowly dragging her gaze from the water.

Diego looked at her for a moment as water sprayed onto her pelt. "Shira..?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was just wondering, can you swim?" The male saber questioned.

Shira shook her head. "No.. I never really went into the water until I got separated from Gutt.."

Diego smiled. "Well, at least you weren't taught by a sloth."

Shira purred softly, picturing it in her mind.

"Someday, I'll teach you." Diego promised, but his eyes trailed away. "But for now.. come on, I think I see something."

He followed a trail of rocks, and behind the waterfall was a cave, perfectly suitable for a den.

"Well, what do you know?" She said. "That didn't take too long."

"Nah, it didn't.. I think this makes a nice den." He looked around it, and faintly through where they entered he could see the sun setting.

As if on cue, he heard Shira yawn loudly. "I don't know about you softie, but I think I'm going to sleep early.. I'm exhausted after today."

Diego nodded, feeling sleepy himself. "Same here."

He watched as Shira went to a corner and started to lie down, and than winced in pain.

"Shira! Are you okay?" He said, surprised.

She gritted her teeth. "I'm fine, I just put pressure on the wrong leg."

Diego walked over to her. "Let me see." He placed her paw in his, and Shira was going to snatch it away, but she liked this comforting feeling. There were the butterflies again.

The orange saber tooth tiger's heart broke as he saw a long bruise run down her leg. "Did.. Gutt do this to you?"

She nodded and sighed, sorrow and betrayal filling her gaze. "I'm sore in a lot of places from where he abused me after I let you guys go.." Her voice cracked, but she cleared her throat just as simple as that and brushed it off.

Diego looked at her, feeling horrible. Who could do that to someone like her?

"If only you didn't do that for us.." He said slowly.

"No!" She looked up at him, deep into his green eyes where he could feel her emotions. "I did it once, and I'd do it again."

Diego ran a paw gently down a faint bruise he had spotted on her neck. She shivered a bit at this touch, and widened her eyes in surprise as he licked her neck. She couldn't help what a good feeling this was, and moaned very faintly, but it was still audible in the nearly empty cave. She blushed red, and it spread all across her face. "D-Diego.." She muttered, trying to find words to explain.

Diego blushed nervously but than started to laugh softly. "Eh.. that's my fault for putting a bit too much into it.."

Shira chuckled very softly. "It.. it's fine, really."

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Shira yawned and lied down, this time pressing down on the right paw. "Well softie, I'm going to sleep." He nodded. "Night, Kitty."

She rolled her eyes before shutting her eyelids and starting to breathe softly. Diego lied down not too far away from her and rested his head on his paws, staring at the sight.

Moonlight shined through the entrance to the cave, shining on Shira perfectly. She breathed softly and he watched her drift off into a sleep.

She started to snore softly, and he sighed as he moved closer to her. "I love you." He murmured. Diego never thought it would be hard to say these words when she was awake.

He stared at the bruises and marks on her body and felt a stinging pain. Diego rested his head on her back. "I'll protect you for the rest of my life, Shira.." He whispered before sighing and falling asleep.

* * *

**So how was the story Good\Bad whatever so you people better wait for chapter 19 in 'ice age and modern time kids' ok if your wondering about the title that it's kids and my OC's are teenagers that's because they act like kids ok.**

**Sarah: You really have to make this**

**Shiego623: What I just really want to put a story when the herd came to the island ok**

**Sarah: Whatever I'm going to have some ice cream**

***Sarah went to the kitchen while Unika and Hedwig went to Shiego623's side***

**Shiego623: Remind me to torture her a little bit**


End file.
